Mutants and Spiders
by Arachne-Girl
Summary: We all know about the spider bite, but what if Spidey had an X-Gene as well? How would he manage? Spidey started out a bit younger than normal, so he's 15ish, even though he's already been Spidey for about two years (this is a fanfic). It's season twoish at first, but I'm probably going to mess with timeline in the X-Men:Evo universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for not updating my other stories, but it's a combination of laziness and writers block, and inspiration sort of struck me for this story.

Disclaimer: If I owned _anything_ here, _why_ would I even be here at all?

Chapter 1

Peter swore inwardly. Flash and his group of thugs were currently tormenting some poor kid. For what reason, Peter had no clue. Then again, bullies didn't always need much of a reason to push other people around. _Why did Flash have to live here, anyway? It's enough of a hassle avoiding him at school, having him literally live around the _corner _doesn't really help._ Peter cleared his throat. He might not be able to use his superpowers, but he wasn't a fan of people bullying those smaller than them…or any bullying of any kind.

"Hey _Eugene!_ Pick on someone your own size for a change!" The bullies retreated from the boy as they all turned to look at him, which was slightly creepy, considering they had maybe one third of a brain between them.

"Like _you_, Puny Parker?" Peter deliberately ignored the jeer, and bit his tongue. _Don't be a wise-guy Parker. That's Spidey's job. _The jocks did their best to look menacing, and Peter got a glimpse of the victim. The kid was maybe ten, although it was hard to tell considering how beat up he was.

Peter recoiled. He knew Flash and his cronies weren't the nicest, but making a little kid look like he'd been on the losing side of a match with the Hulk was going much, much, _much_ too far. "What did the kid do to deserve that Thompson!? I knew you were a bad egg, but I thought even _you_ were better than _this!_" Peter clenches his hands, and Flash and his friends are thrown backward several meters.

The teenagers pick themselves up in a moment, while Peter stands in shock, mind reeling with the possibility that _he_ did that. The kid also picks himself up from his current fetal position and beats a hasty retreat.

Peter shifts, before deciding to bolt out of there as well, not noticing the ominous rattling of objects as he races past them, as he tries to figure out what the heck happened. _This isn't anything even remotely similar to any of my abilities. I have _no_ idea what they're like, but I _think _I can rule out the possibility of this being spider-bite related. But if it's completely separate from whatever abilities the spider gave me, then _where_ did they come from? And what exactly can I do?_

Peter skids inside, and runs to his room, slamming the door as he enters, then places his head in his hands as he tries to figure it all out.

* * *

Professor Charles Xavier is searching for mutants through Cerebro, when a particularly powerful mutant with seemingly telekinetic abilities catches his attention. Using Cerebro, the professor pulls up an image of the boy. A fifteen year old by the name of Peter Parker, he was a particularly bright boy from Queens. He lived with his aunt and uncle since his parents died in a plane crash, although his uncle had died roughly two years ago. Both his parents, and his aunt and uncle had been active S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, at least until Peter came into the picture. However, if the crash and the 'burglar' that killed his relatives were any indication, the Parkers still had enemies.

Continuing to peruse the S.H.I.E.L.D. document, which was rather extensive, even if he _was_ related to some of its most successful agents, a rather famous-or infamous, depending on your point of view- caught Charles eyes. He leaned forward as he continued to read. The boy had apparently been bitten by a genetically engineered spider, and gained most of the abilities of a spider. After his uncle had been killed by a robber that he, apparently, could have stopped, the teenager had decided to become Spider-Man. _He will, undoubtedly, be an interesting addition to the X-Men._

* * *

A knock on the door caused Peter to snap out of his funk. "Peter? There are some people here to see you." That simple sentence caused Peter to wince.

"I'm coming Aunt May!" Peter heads to the door, hoping that it won't be Fury, or anybody who's associated with him.

It's not Fury, which relieves Peter, since the one eyed pirate wasn't exactly on the snarky prodigy's favorite people list, although he supposed they were allies…in a weird way…but allies nonetheless. Instead, a bald man in a motorized wheelchair accompanied by a compact man with sideburns are waiting downstairs.

"Uh, hi?"

"Hello Peter. My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and I run a school for gifted children."

"If I'm correct in assuming that you are about to ask me to join, then I have to say that I respectfully decline."

"The gifts my students possess are more along the lines of your spider and recently discovered telekinetic abilities than your intellect. I myself am a telepath." As soon as the words are out of the man's mouth, Peter tenses and goes on the defensive.

Pasting a carefully blank look on his face, Peter prepares for whatever might come next. "I have no idea what you are speaking about professor." His spider sense buzzes rather alarmingly and Peter can just vaguely 'hear' words inside his head. _'I happen to believe that you understand completely Peter.'_

"What _was_ that?" Peter shakes his head. His spider sense had been activated the second the old man entered his mind, but it was…different, more like protection than from actual danger.

"Interesting," the professor mused, "You seem to have natural telepathic shields." Peter narrows his eyes, and glances back at his aunt, who seemed to be doing her best to hold in her laughter at his actions. Peter had almost forgotten she used to work for Fury, and her spy skills had probably let her find out about Peter long ago, even though the subject was never mentioned.

Peter decides to not overly ponder that, instead choosing to scan the man accompanying Xavier. "Who's the thug then?"

There's an audible _snickt_ as Adamantium claws pop out of the other guys hands. "Name's Logan bub. I teach students how to defend themselves at the school." The Logan guy doesn't give off the sort of attitude that would invite further discussion, and Peter watches as he sheathes his claws and the remaining wounds heal almost instantly. _Interesting._ "Are you coming or not? Chuck and I have better things to do than waiting around here all day for some bratty insect's answer."

Peter is about to reply snarkily as he points at the man, irritation boiling, but is rather distracted by the man smashing into the wall. Luckily, the man gets up immediately. Peters inner Boy Scout comes out, since the man might have been rather rude, but didn't seem necessarily bad natured. "Sorry! I don't know what happened. Or that I could do that." The man waves him off.

"That would be why I'm asking you to come attend Xavier's." Peter bites his lip. This is going to come back to bite him, he's sure.

"Fine. At least so I stop throwing people mentally accidentally. But only if you tell me how and why I can do this, and how you knew about it as well as my…other abilities."

"Some people are born with an X-Gene, which grants them special abilities that are normally activated during puberty. Such people are referred to as mutants. As for how I knew you were one, I used Cerebro, which amplifies my telepathic abilities and allows me to sense mutants. As for Spider-Man, you have a S.H.I.E.L.D. file."

"A few more things. Can I keep being Spider-Man, do I have to quit the Avengers, and call I tell the Avengers."

"I suppose so if- and only if- you are careful." Charles senses that if he doesn't agree, the kid would sneak out anyway. Peter relaxes a miniscule amount, before muttering something about getting ready, causing him to give the boys retreating form an amused glance. At least he wasn't going to refuse help, because despite being a part of the Avengers Initiative, he was a bit of a loner at times, and ridiculously stubborn.

A/N: Read and Review please! I let Xavier have access to S.H.I.E.L.D. files, because it doesn't seem that farfetched for some secret government agency to document every last living person on earth.


	2. Meeting the X-Men

Disclaimer: No. Sadly, I own nada, zilch, zippo, zero, nothing, caput, and…you get the idea.

Meeting the X-Men

Peter entered the mansion, eyes roving over the interior. The acrid stench of brimstone reaches Peter's nose. The teenager waves away the accompanying smoke as a German accented voice apologizes.

"Sorry about that. I'm Kurt Vagner." A blue boy waves rather tentatively at the other teenager.

"Peter Parker. Nice to meet ya Kurt." A girl rushes through the wall and runs straight to Kurt.

"Fuzzy! I heard that there's a new student!"

"Hi. I'm Peter Parker miss." The girl's eyes widen and she starts squealing.

"You take photos of Spider-Man! Have you met him? Is he nice? How old is he? Could you let me meet him?"

"You're going to hyperventilate Kitty. I think you're overwhelming him." A red head and a boy wearing red sunglasses enter the room. Moments later, an African American and another girl with a white streak in her hair skid inside the parlor. The girl looks at Kitty, who is bouncing up and down.

"What happened ta Kitty?" Kurt points to Peter.

"He takes pictures of the Spider-Man, so Katzchen here freaked. Although, I personally think that mein acrobatics are far superior." The Southern girl rolls her eyes and saunters off.

"Peter, that vas Rogue. That's Evan Daniels, she's Jean Grey, and he's Scott Summers. You met Kitty Pryde. X-Men, this is Peter Parker." Peter nods at the other students. The red head-Jean- steps forward.

"Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Children. Kurt already introduced us, I suppose. What can you do?" Peter shrugs non-committedly.

"Um, apparently I'm telekinetic. What can you guys do?" Peter shoots back.

"I'm also telekinetic, but I'm also a telepath, Scott can shoot concussive blasts from his eyes, hence the glasses, Even can shoot spikes, Rogue can absorb powers by touch, Kitty can phase through objects, and Kurt can teleport, although he extremely agile and can stick to walls, due to his physical mutation." Peter suppresses a snort. So the blue guy has some pseudo-spider powers.

"Right, I bet I can outperform Elf here any day."

"Vanna bet?"_ Welcome back, foot in mouth syndrome. Now there's a large possibility they figure out who Spidey is, thanks to my big mouth and Parker Luck. Spider-Man overcomplicates things too often. Or I overcomplicate things. Or we both do…and why am I talking about Spider-Man in third person? _"The Danger Room should let me vipe the floor vith you, gymnastics vise."

"Or I wipe the floor with you. What is a Danger Room anyway?" The other mutants grin at each other and Peter gulps.

* * *

_Head in the game Parker. There are lots of obstacles, and the first one to the finish line, wins. Only rule: no serious maiming. This'll be fun._ Peter thinks sarcastically before flipping out of the way of a laser beamand handspringing over another. _Note to self, obstacles are crazy lasers, and I should really get going so that I can show up Kurt. Aaaaaand I am really competitive right now._ The blue furred mutant does a triple backflip and smirks at Peter…who promptly does a quintuple backflip, followed by a handspring. The other mutant does a series of combination flips and pulls back ahead, causing Peter to leap over a laser and bend in ways that would make a contortionist wince before landing on the wall and going from there. Kurt, unwilling to be left behind, joins the Avenger on horizontal surface.

Despite both mutants performing feats that would send Olympic gymnasts to the emergency room in a desperate effort to beat the other, it ends in a narrow tie. "How'd you do that? You didn't say that was one of your mutant abilities." Peter shrugs.

"It's a long story.

A/N: Sorry its short, but please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry for not updating, but better late than never right? I'll try to update this story regularly as my main focus on fanfiction.

Dragonscorch: Peter always seemed like he should have some sort of psychic powers, I might play with other abilities later. I also saw read another story about a telekinetic Iron Man that reminded me of the fetal plot bunny I had, so yeah.

Dragon Courage: I'm still starting to figure out how to actually write, but my intro chapters always suck, so any advice is welcomed.

Highlander348: Good idea, I'll play with Kitty some more later, your suggestion was good!

Zanzar: I know, but here's an update.

Glittergirlninja: An update^.^

Qdon: Thanks

Hivedragon: Thanks for the advice! I actually never thought of that, but it makes sense. It would be fun, wouldn't it?

Disclaimer: Why would I write _fan_fiction if I owned anything?

Chapter Three

Peter shifted nervously as his brain went through one excuse after the other.

"Well you see, I took gymnastics when I was a kid,"-a lie, "and I kept practicing, so that's how I could keep up with Kurt, and as for the wall walking, well I know a little bit of parkour and how to use your momentum to run on walls," technically true," and I'm a bit of an amateur scientist, and as you know I photograph the Webhead, so I worked on a device that would allow me to follow him better up high, but it's a prototype and I'm lucky it hasn't blown up yet, but as you can see, it does have its uses." Jean looks suspicious and Peter is eternally grateful to his spider sense that means she can't catch his stray thoughts; otherwise things would have gotten very awkward, very fast.

"Do you mind if we see your tech?" Peter shrugs and does his best to look nonchalant.

"Sorry Red, but that's a trade secret. After all, I wouldn't want to lose my job." Peter does his best to sound completely carefree, and it seems as though he has passed the test-for now. "Now if you don't mind, I kind of have to unpack so I can practice my telekinesis." The hero saunters off before freezing mid-step. "Anybody mind telling me _where_ my room is?" The others remain silent and Peter huffs. "Fine, be that way."

"You vill be rooming vith me mein friend." Peter grins, but inwardly he's banging his head on the wall. Kurt was nice and all, but a roommate would make hiding an alter ego very difficult.

"Great! I have a roomy! You don't mind the occasional hazardous chemicals being spilled do you?" The German seems to pale, although it's hard to tell.

"We have a lab Parker." Scott answers stiffly. "Kurt, show him to the room." The X-Men obliges and drags the arachnid hero off. As soon as they are out of earshot Peter speaks up.

"Who shoved a stick up his ass?" The other boy snorted, and shrugged.

"Scott is not so bad, he just vants the best for his friends, and I guess being a member of the press makes him uneasy around you." Peter smirks.

"So what, I tell everybody about mutants and end up digging my own grave? I like to think that I have more common sense than that." _This coming from a guy who wears red and blue spandex-even in winter and summer- and fights crime._

"He'll figure it out eventually, ah here ve are." Peter is forcefully dragged into a large room. Immediately, Peter notices the large chandelier, obviously made to hold somebody's weight, and the small rosary lying on top of a bible.

"You're Catholic?" Peter is unsure, and he hopes he doesn't sound nosey.

"Ja."

"Oh. My aunt takes me to Mass every Sunday, but I never really pay that much attention."

"You should, ve are all God's children after all." Peter shrugs noncommittally, he's never cared much for religion. The Avenger glances at his roommate and realizes that since he already went to church every Sunday, Kurt's likely to ask him along at least every once in a while, and Peter will end up tagging along.

"I guess. Do you mind if I go to train with Jean a little? I'd kind of like to not destroy stuff whenever I get annoyed." _Because Spider-Man never causes property damage. __**Shut up; voice in my head that is most likely my abused conscience.**_

* * *

Peter stands in the middle of the room, waiting for Jean to arrive. The teenager can't decide whether he should be impatient, so he can learn how to control his abilities, or hope for her to be even later, because her telepathic abilities make her a threat to his alter ego.

"Peter." The boy turns his head to look at the redhead.

"Hey Jeanie."

"How well can you control your abilities, Peter?" The hero shrugs, wondering that himself.

"I don't know, but I would rather like to find out." The girl nods and motions to a book lying on the table.

"Would you mind picking that up? Mentally, not physically." Peter stares intently at the small object and focuses. **_Up, go up, come on-oops._** He had managed to pick it up, only he had over shot the amount of power used and it flew into the ceiling, before crashing down on the table again, surprisingly mostly unharmed.

"Okay, that's a start, now try to control it a bit more, and remember to focus." She demonstrates, easily floating the book over to him, but releases her hold on it when it is on a collision course to his foot. Realizing, the girls intention, he focuses, and levitates the book up to eyelevel. **_This is…surprisingly easily. _**Grinning, the boy shoots it back to her, who lowers it onto the table.

"That was…good. You learn quickly Peter."

"Thanks, but I am a genius." Peter puffs his chest out for a second before realizing that he most likely looks ridiculous, considering his rather small stature. Instead he decides to try to pick up a vase when the news interrupts the two. Peter glances at the images of the Rhino rampaging through Times Square.

"This has been lovely Jean, but I really don't need to lose my job!" Peter shouts a sort of apology as he's running toward the exit.

A/N:Any ideas on what his X-Men name or costume should be? Quite honestly, I suck at those so feedback is appreciated. R&R as always, please.


End file.
